There is no mercy in the Darkness, only maddness
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: I lost everything, they tried to kill me but couldn't...so the split me and sealed my darkness in the light of a fake, they tried to keep me away. But I was always eternal, now I will remind them why they should fear the darkness... I have no more mercy or forgiveness.
October 13, 2010

We sneered at them, they look at us and saw a young man who had lost his mind. A schizophrenic is what they called us, it was insulting.

"Kyle can we speak to Kuro," the young psychiatrist asked hoping to gleam something off what the others had called a broken mind.

"What do you want," a deeper more refined sounding voice responded, "are you here to question the validity of my other half's sanity or can we have a simple conversation?"

Sabrina was shocked and starting to question whether this was really a case of multiple personality disorder or something greater. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Dante lifted his head to look at her seeing his glowing red eyes and black sclera.

"You seem curious about the truth rather than validation of a theory, no?", said Dante as he stared into her hazel eyes with those piercing reds.

"you said other half," she said not really attempting to hide her curiosity.

"A piece of the identity known as Dante, basically I am Dante's darkness while "Kyle" is the light half. The half that is artificial, a cage, but the bars are breaking. Crumbling."

"Unfortunately to be whole again for Dante to awaken, this body," I nod towards myself, "needs to...acclimate to the minimum of Dante's physical capabilities. It should be by the end the next lunar cycle that the fusion is over."

That was the most I had spoken outwardly since the blood moon appeared those years ago. The silence had been deafening, all those years I spent watching from the inside watching my own weakness live such a mundane life.

Granted the conversations between myself and Sabrina were enjoyable she moved the small bed closer to the window so I could watch the moon. One of the few things that I held onto...

The days passed by and I felt so much more...complete. Though I would have to say that the constant hounding of these people have me ready to rip their spines out. I could very easily break free of my restraints but that wouldn't be any fun.

Thus far I have only limited access to my former abilities; telekinetic would be the only one so far.

Oh perhaps I should note that I am in a straightjacket.

Today though I, we, him, what I'm saying is that...

"It's been so long, so much has changed," this is what Sabrina heard when she walked in to see that I had got out of the the straightjacket. She saw that I was even dressed differently, a hooded black duster jacket with silver and royal purple lining. And crimson cargo pants tucked into pair of combat boots. My height change from 6' to 6'8" was surprisingly fitting leaving my arms looking like they fit my height.

"but in all of this, every one of my brothers and sisters, my kin, were not as fortunate. Now I am utterly alone," I close my eyes as a few inky black and silver tears fall down my face. Shaking my head I compose myself knowing that I can feel sorry for myself later.

"So how long do you intend to stare at me," I ask my audience not turning away from the full moon hanging in the sky, all alone.

"I um who are you, right now? Are you..," she trailed off not trusting her voice. The feeling of being in the same room as, who she thought was Dante, his presence alone was suffocating.

"Dante? Yes I am." I say, not liking how much time I was having to spend with the human girl. I had a deep hatred of all humans after seeing through Kyle's eyes. Now that I was whole again it was worse. A certain memory had surfaced.

"do you have a purpose for being here or not...," I asked gaining a wicked grin as I still faced the window.

"no I don't I figured if this was really going to happen I wanted to see you for myself," she said causing me to hum thoughtfully her words gave me pause to not out right kill her. Of course that in no way meant that I wouldn't have fun with her.

"Well then I will have to fix that...," I say coldy, before walking to her with each step she grew more nervous, even fearful of me.

"W-what are you-mph!?", she stutters out before I covered her lips with my own, pressing forward till her back was to the wall. I held one hand in her wavy dark locks and the other held on to her hip as I held her close.

When the need for air forced us to come up to breathe I could barely keep the smirk at the haze of her lust clouded eyes.

"Please, I need you, want you to make me feel full and complete," grinding herself against me, "I want to feel you inside me."

Everything falls into place...

I hefted her up as she wrapped her legs round me, hands grasping at my hair and her right on my back, as we reengaged in our tongue war.

Eight hours later she found herself alone and with a content feeling at just basking in the afterglow. Yet her mind drifts to man who had her screaming in ecstasy as he fucked her into a new dimension of sexual bliss. Not to mention possibly ruined any future time with another person.

Where was he?

Yes where am I?

"what wonderful idea that was," I grumbled trying to scrape off the gory viscera stuck to me, "my plan may have been improvised as fuck, but it was solid, but no I just HAD to take six rounds to my chest and a shit ton a buckshot. To. My. Face.", I yelled punching the tiled shower wall with each word.

As I stared at the floor as the pelted my I bit back the urge to cringe each time buckshot pellets were forced out of different places on my face.

Especially when one or two pellets popped out of my eyes, after about twenty minutes I turned the hotel shower off stepping out as the last of wounds closed up leaving flawless light olive skin.

After my little romp with that nurse Sabrina who is probably pregnant, not my problem. Killing as I went taking my time brutal as always speak in riddles to add to the terror, hung a couple people by chains, but it was boring no resistance at all. Even when the brass show up all of these humans are just weak.

*knock-knock*

"Room service!", a cheerful voice shouted, right as I opened the door not caring that I was still in just a towel, taking note that she was blushing as she stared at me, ignoring it as I wasn't in the mood.

The girl was young, cute, but there was was a certain innocence that shone in her eyes like someone who sees the world through rose tinted glasses. Someone who never saw death and despair.

Anyway I let the girl push the cart in that had enough food for ten people, course I was hungry my body rebuilt from the inside out basically from scratch and with limited resources. So I need to eat. A lot.

So after I pay with the cash I 'borrowed' ah fuck it I took the cash off the people I killed on my way here, well I'm in Las Vegas. Tip the the girl and chow down on everything, and I mean everything.

"Acid saliva, it's useful when I need something to eat something but everything is generally non edible," I mused as I munch on a spoon.

"there are so many things I could do After this point, I mean what should I call myself still sticking with Dante cause that's the only thing that nobody can take,"

"how...about...Hades...or...Yami...mabye...Anubis...I'll just go with what the situation demands," I mumble absently. I know that Dante was the name I was given when I was human. When I was weak when I was chained," my voice became strained, distorted and downright demonic as my mind relapsed into my earliest memories.

 _A sharp crack of a whip sounded, as the coiled leather lashed out at my skin, making me hiss in pain. I was a slave, seven years old and even before I was born they decided I'd be a slave. I grit my teeth keeping my hate filled eyes at the ground, "one day I will be free."_

The hotel room shook the walls buckle under the strain of the literal hurricane ripping the room and everything else around it to pieces, all the while a figure hovered in the eye of the storm. The storm grew until it engulfed the entire building.

 _At twelve years old I was stuck on the slave market seeing as nobody would take or deal with a slave who was 'defiant' , I chuckled as I looked out at the buyers just about everyone avoids to look in my eyes._

As the storm had been raging never moving, for a total of a six days and it only kept getting bigger. The total casualties were five hundred and thirty five killed and triple that injured.

All of my life I tried to change fate and write my own destiny without drawing attention, no more.

"NO MORE MERCY!", was roar that blasted the winds away, while still kicking up a bit of dust from the wreckage as I landed, taking the time to take in that I was at least as tall as a smallish mountain,(Kyuubi size), my body was undoubtedly wolf like apart from having no fur or a humanoid torso. I turned my wolfish head to see thirteen black tails.

" **BWAHAHAHAHHHAAAHHAHAHA, AWOOOOH, damn is it good to be back!"**

My voice boomed like thunder as people ran screaming in terror. After getting up I started heading east figuring there's always more open space than in the middle of a city.


End file.
